


Ghost Adventures

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, rogue one modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: I just started writing, and this happened. Written for Day 5. And I managed to get all three prompts in! Whoopee!I am writing to you in regards to your ad posting for paranormal investigation services. I’m not really sure where to begin, but I believe my house is being haunted.





	Ghost Adventures

_Dear Mr. Andor,_

_I am writing to you in regards to your ad posting for paranormal investigation services. I’m not really sure where to begin, but I believe my house is being haunted. It doesn’t seem like a malicious sprit, but they do seem to be mischievous. The first incident occurred when I first moved into my house about 4 months ago. I was setting up pictures on my mantle, and one of them kept falling over. So I got something to stick it to the mantle with, and the next day I came home from work, and the entire picture, frame and all, were on the ground. But the frame wasn’t broken. Like someone had moved it. Ever since this happened, I keep moving the picture and sometimes it’ll be a week before it’s touched, but it’ll end up on the ground eventually. One time I even found it in my kitchen. Please let me know if you are able to help._

_Sincerely,_

_B. Rook_

Bodhi sat anxiously in his living room, nervously peeking out the window every few minutes. Finally, a van slowed in front of the house and Bodhi jumped to his feet. He waited in the doorway for the ghost hunting crew to make it up to the house. As their van pulled in to the cobble drive and they emerged with all their equipment, Bodhi couldn’t help but wonder what had brought them all together. The woman was stunning, with beautiful ebony skin and blonde hair that created the perfect contrast carrying the bulk of the equipment, a waif of a man with a full beard and a shaved head lugging a table, and a taller man with a perfectly crooked nose and dreamy brown hair and just the right amount of stubble who was pushing a trunk with band stickers all over it. They took their time entering the house, seeming to exam it from the outside.

“Mr. Rook?” the taller man asked with a hint of an accent. He smiled sweetly and Bodhi couldn’t help but blush.

“Y-yes. That’s me. You must be Cassian Andor, lead investigator?”

“Yes. Can we come in?”

“Oh yes!” Bodhi squeaked, realizing he was blocking their way. “Please, come in to the living room. Do you need anything? I can put some tea on?”

“Oh no, no. We’ll be fine,” Cassian said, shaking his head.

“Do you have any snacks?” the other man asked. “I’m Brock, by the way.”

“S-sure. Sure. I’ve got chips. Anything else?”

“No, we’re fine,” Cassian said, as Bodhi noticed him poke Brock in the back.

They convened in the living room, Bodhi returning with chips for Brock as they began setting up their equipment.

“Have you done any research on the house?” the woman asked.

“Yes. I did, actually. I thought it had to be tied to previous owners or something. But it seems like no one has even ever died here.”

“Then it could be an object. You said in your e-mail that a picture keeps getting knocked over?” Brock asked between mouthfuls.

“Well, I thought maybe it was just the picture itself, but it’s actually just a picture of me my grandmother gave me. Shit. I’m not going to die or something, am I? It’s not like, an omen or something, is it?”

“Not likely. Spirits don’t usually communicate our deaths with us. We’re going to set up some static night vision cameras. Do you mind sitting here with Katie at base?”

“B-base?” Bodhi asked.

Cassian was pulling out all kinds of microphones and devices as he spoke. “The living room. We’ll set up some computers here so Katie can monitor any activity. I’d prefer if you could stay with her so that I can use a few different techniques, see if I can figure out what’s going on.”

“Oh yes. That’s fine. I’m more of a tech guy than an explorer, anyway.”

“Excellent, well we’re going to start now. Katie can talk you through the rest of setup.”

"Do all the lights really need to be out?" Bodhi asked.

"Absolutely," Brock responded in a serious tone.

Brock and Cassian departed, taking equipment with them. It soon became apparent to Bodhi that Katie really seemed like she knew what she was doing: she’d finished setting up before Cassian and Brock had.

“So have you been doing this long?” Bodhi asked, as they sat waiting for the cameras to be turned on.

“A few years. It’s…kinda fun. Cassian is the one who roped me in to it. We went to school together.”

Bodhi blushed. “So you’re together?”

“No, nothing like that. Cassian’s well…you’ll see…” she said with a smirk.

Bodhi wasn’t sure what that meant, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out.

It seemed like every few minutes, Cassian would hop on the walkie-talkie and ask: “What was that? Was that you? I definitely just heard something…” The response was always “no.”

About an hour into the investigation, things started to get, well, paranormal.

“Hey Cassian, we just lost power to monitor 4 in the back bedroom. Can you check on the camera?” Not a hint of fear was in Katie’s voice, but Bodhi started to get a little anxious.

“I’m on it!” Cassian replied back, and it was apparent from the noise above them that Cassian was darting through the house to the room.

“It’s not turning on!” Cassian radioed through, panic in his voice.

“Battery or something?” Bodhi asked Katie. She shook her head.

“We load them with a fresh battery _and_ plug them in.”

“M-maybe I should take a look?”

“Sure. I’m gonna try rebooting the computer, too.”

Bodhi walked upstairs and groped his way to the back bedroom. But as he was reaching for the door frame, he bumped into Cassian, who screamed.

“Cassian! Please, it’s me, Bodhi! Please stop screaming!”

“What are you doing?” Cassian said, finally calming down and seeming to catch his breath. Intense was an understatement to describe Cassian. At this point, Brock had joined them among all the commotion.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Checking on the camera…I’m pretty good with stuff like this. It’s just. Huh…it’s unplugged. Wonder how that happened…”

Cassian grabbed on to Bodhi’s arm. “How could it get unplugged?”

“It could just be the outlet? I’ve honestly never plugged anything in that one, so it could just be bad wiring. In which case I also need an electrician…”

“But it could be a ghost,” Brock suggested.

“S-sure. Y-yeah. I guess. I mean, in that case I already have you guys here…”

Bodhi should have just kept playing his game with the spirit that liked knocking over his picture. Although, he really did enjoy Cassian clinging to him, he had to admit...

“Everything OK up there? The monitor is still out,” Katie radioed in.

“No. There’s definitely something going on,” Cassian responded.

 _You could say that again_ , Bodhi thought to himself.

They tried the outlet again, and after a bit of wiggling, the camera clicked on. But when the screen loaded, it was frozen in an image of Cassian and Bodhi.

“That’s…weird…maybe it picked us up when we were trying to get it to turn back on and didn’t realize it clicked on for a minute.”

“Or it was ghosts,” Brock suggested once more.

“Well I’m not dead. Are you, Cassian?”

Cassian, Bodhi realized, was still staring at the picture.

“This…this isn’t us. Like, _us_ us. Look at what we’re wearing…”

Bodhi felt a chill run down his spine. “Shit. You’re right. I didn’t even notice. We’re wearing clothes from like, the turn of the century…But we look the same…” Bodhi drifted off. Now he was starting to get scared.

“Hey Katie,” Bodhi said hesitantly, grabbing Cassian’s limp arm with the walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

“That picture of me, the one I told you guys about? It’s on the stand next to the TV. Can you bring it up here?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Bodhi clicked on the lights, and saw that all color had left Cassian as he continued to stare at the camera.

In a few moments, Katie made her way to Bodhi, passing him the picture.

“It’s cute. Was that your graduation?”

“Yeah, for undergrad,” Bodhi said, beginning to take the frame off. “My grandmother gave it to me when I moved in. She said she found the frame one day, and stuck that picture of me inside. But she never said where she got it…”

Bodhi removed the backing and started examining the frame, handing the backing to Katie.

“Damn! I thought there would be something here. Like, a note or something. But it’s just a frame.”

“Not exactly,” Katie said, showing Bodhi the backing. He realized that there was a picture taped to the backing, but the front of the picture was flipped so only the back was visible. With hesitant fingers, Katie began pulling the picture away. Bodhi felt like he was going to pass out.

There, standing happily in the picture, was Bodhi and Cassian. Only it wasn’t Bodhi and Cassian. They were wearing flight suits and helmets, standing beside a plane Bodhi guessed to be from the first war.

Bodhi wasn’t sure when Cassian had grabbed his hand, but it felt cold. Brock and Katie were peering at the picture, dumbfounded. A loud beep from one of the monitors below snapped them into attention.

“Let’s go sit downstairs,” Katie said, leading the pack.

Cassian didn’t let go of Bodhi’s hand as they made their way downstairs and into the living room. As they faced the monitors, they all seemed to notice at the same time that there was a message scrawled across one of the screens.

_We’re glad you finally found one another. Please enjoy the life that was taken from us too soon._

“We will,” Bodhi said, squeezing Cassian’s hand. It seemed that the haunted and the hunter were set up all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 1) Wait. What was that? Was that you? I definitely just heard something.
> 
> 2) I got lost in this haunted house and ran into you: please stop screaming I’m sorry!
> 
> 3) My house is haunted and you’re a ghost hunter, please help.


End file.
